


Lovers Delight

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Football, French Kissing, Licking, POV First Person, Tail Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After winning a football game, a young cat gets taken away from his team by his girlfriend before they could celebrate with him, then she takes him out on a date after making him think about a surprise that is waiting for him at home.





	Lovers Delight

I got down on all fours as I stared at my opponent in front of me.

“Prepare yourself for the pounding my little kitten.” My dog morph opponent said, making me chuckle.

“We’ll see who gets the pounding.” I said.

“Golden knights three!” My opponent's quarterback shouted. “Golden knights three, hike, hike, hike.”

The ball was launched to the quarterback, making me plow over my opponent, then rushed to the quarterback. The tall dog morph started to back peddle, but he was way too slow for me. Once he saw that, nervousness fill his face as he tried to pass, but the moment the ball was in the air, I jumped up and caught it, then landed on him, sending him to the ground as I took off down the field, making the crowd on the benches roar in excitement.

“Interception!” The announcer yelped as I dodged the fullback as he dove at me. “Um, interception made by Jiro Lints, number sixty-four.”

The halfback run in front of me with his arms extended, making me turn to him and plow my shoulder into him, sending him flying to the ground, but he grabbed my tail as I continued running. I dragged him a few feet before I pulled my tail out from his grasp.

“He’s unstoppable!” The announcer yelped with an excited laugh. “And he has the field to himself with everyone in his dust.”

I ran as hard as I could as I saw the twenty yard line fly past me, then the ten, but just before I was about to hit the goal, someone grab me and put all their weight on me, making me stagger forward and fall over the goal line.

“Touchdown!” The announcer yelped just as a buzzer sounded. “And that’s the game! Away teams wins by twenty-five to zero.”

The crowd roared in excitement as I saw disappointment from the person that said he was going to pound me as he offered me a hand.

“You… you are good.” He said with a sigh. “Thanks for showing me that I need to improve.”

“No, your good enough.” I said as I grabbed his hand. “No one was able to catch up to me after plowing them down.”

He smiled as he pulled me up, then I felt my teammates pick me up.

“Give it up for our best linemen!” My Captain said.

My teammates let out a roar as Nani, my girlfriend pushing everyone aside.

“Break away, make a path, girlfriend coming through to take your star player away.” She said.

“Oh come on, he just won the game again.” He whined.

“I don't care.” She said. “I have a dinner date planned.”

Both teams chuckled from my embarrassed face as my team set me down.

“Sorry about that.” She said as she grabbed my hand. “If I didn’t give up the reason, they wouldn’t let you go.”

My parents come to us.

“Please don't make me go home.” I whined.

“Not today.” My dad said with a smile. “You earned your date and you're out of cub stage so you can do as you wish now.”

“Can I move?” I asked quickly, making my mom giggled as my dad’s smile faded.

“Do you have the money for the house?” He asked.

“No, not all of it.” I said. “I was hoping you would give me the last of it for my birthday since you guys didn't give one to me.”

“I’m sorry son, we can’t afford...” He started to say.

“Nonsense.” My mom said, making my dad look at her in confusion. “We don't have enough for all of it, but we can help with some.”

My dad’s confusion faded as he nodded to her point.

“Okay, here’s what we can spare.” SHe said as she held up a gift card worth a hundred chips. "I have been saving up for this gift unlike your dad here."

His face fill with shame, making me smile.

“That's more than I expected.” I said. “I'll have fifty chips as spending money after I make my last payment on the house.”

“Wait, you have a house?” He asked in surprise. “When and how did you keep it from us. More like why did you keep it from us?”

“I didn’t want you to think I hated you guys.” I said in worry.

He smiled as he shook his head, then my coach pointed to my gear, making me start taking it off and give it to him.

“We know you don't hate us.” My mom said. “Can you give me the address?”

“It’s on my desk at home.” I said.

“Oh I thought that was a friends address.” She said. “That’s not a bad house either.”

“Okay my boyfriend is hungry from crushing the enemy team.” Nani said with a smile. “I’m taking him off your hands now and never giving him back.”

My dad chuckled and nodded as my mom ran her fingers through my snow white fur.

“Go have fun and don't forget about us.” She said.

“That’s not possible mom.” I said as Nani pulled me to my car. “How is my car here?”

“I drove it here, while your mom drove our car.” My dad said. “You’re girlfriend told us her plans with you ahead of time.”

“Well she didn't tell me anything.” I said, making Nani smile.

“Was it a surprise to you?” She asked.

“Yes it was.” I said with a smile, then open her door.

Her smile became wider as she got in, then I closed the door as I looked at my team roughhousing with each other as they get on the bus.

“Settle down now!” My coach growled as he nearly got knocked over. “Save that aggression for the next game.”

I got in my car and looked at Nani as she stared at me with a smile.

“Where too my lady?” I asked with a butler’s tone.

“The Asian Lantern.” Nani said with a grin.

“I am not letting you pay my share if we go there!” I yelped. “That’s like twenty chips a dish.”

“And it’s well worth the money since I can never eat all of the food and end up taking home two days worth of food.” Nani said. “This is my treat or your not getting the surprise I just planned now that I know you have a home.”

I stared at her as I tried to figure out the surprise, then I felt my heart race as I thought of something.

“Are you wanting to move in with me to help with the bills?” I asked.

Her face filled with disbelief.

“That’s an idea that never crossed my mind and would like that.” She said with a small smile. “But that wasn't it and I won't tell you.”

I nodded and started my car, then looked at my parents as they stared at her as if they were wondering what she had in mind too.

“Don’t worry about my stuff mom.” I said. “I’m only taking my games and electronics. You can have everything else.”

“Are you sure?” She asked.

“Yes, the house came with the furniture.” I said.

She nodded as I pulled away, then started to drive to the Asian Lanterns.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to pay my share?” I asked. “I really don't want you broke from buying two helpings from this restaurant.”

“I will be broke once I pay for the first payment of rent.” She said.

“I own the house Nani.” I said. “There is no rent, just power and the other utilities, then the yearly property taxes and all that, which isn’t much if we get a proper job.”

She nodded and looked forward. Once we got to the restaurant, we got out of the car and walked into the restaurant as Nani grabbed my hand. A cat morph that I never seen work in this restaurant grab the menus as he came to us, then bowed slightly as his ears fell back with nervousness.

“Welcome, right this way please.” He said and took us to a table, then look at me with his alluring teal eyes. “What can I get you two?”

“I will take your spicy beef salad with a side of fried rice and a glass of water.” I said without taking the menu from him.

“What he said.” Nani said with disbelief on her face. “It seems he’s a regular here if he memorized the menu.”

“I am.” I said. “I come here once a month.”

The man smiled as he nodded, then walked away.

“In that case, I will be joining you each time." She said. "I love Thai food.”

“If that’s what you wish.” I said. “What are our plans after dinner?”

“Home, then the secret.” She said.

I stared at her, making her giggle.

“Nope sorry, not getting it out of me now that I know it’s bothering you.” She said with a grin.

I let out a short soft growl, then looked away, making her giggle again. Once dinner arrived, She started to pig out as if there was no tomorrow, making me stare at her in disbelief as she packed away a forth from two pounds of rice in a minute.

“How does that last for two days if you can eat that much?” I asked.

“My parent’s eyes are always bigger than their stomachs.” She said. “They always get more than they can handle. This is what I normally get, they get three times as much.”

“I’m so glad I don't pay that bill.” I said, making Nani giggle as she nodded. “Paying one helping is going to take half of my leftovers.”

“I’m paying.” She growled. “Don’t take my date from me and make it yours.”

“Okay, okay, I won't.” I said with a slight whine as I saw she wasn't kidding about paying.

I finished the rest of my meal in silence as I stared at her eat all of her food before she sighed from overdoing it.

“I can’t do that.” I said as I saw a forth of my rice was still not eaten. “This is yours I guess.”

She smiled and nodded.

“Take out tray and check please.” She said, making the man came to us and placed down the tray with the bill. I looked at the bill to see it was going to take all my leftovers if I paid for all of it, then a hand grabbed it grab it as Nani saw me staring at it.

“Don’t worry about it, I can afford it.” She said.

I took a deep breath and stood up, then walked to the counter.

“Go to the car.” She said.

I looked at her, then did as I was told. Once we got to my place, she stare at me in disbelief.

“This is your house?” She asked. “This house looks to be at least three hundred thousand chips, how could you afford it?”

“It was only ten thousand.” I said. “The owner was one of my friends before he move to the other side of the world.”

I walked into the house, then went to my bathroom as I couldn’t wait to get in the bath. Once I got the water running, I felt Nani gently grab my tail, making me look at her. I saw her staring at me with lust in her eyes and smile.  
“Wait, that’s the surprise?” I asked nervously.  
Her smile widened to a small grin as she nodded, then she pushed me into the wall, making me stare at her as she started to kiss me on the chest, then her sent of her horniness filled my lungs, making me struggle to hold myself back.

“Damn, how long have you been holding that one back from me?” I asked. “I can barely stand.”

“A long time.” She said with a smile. “Are you allowing me to take you away?”

I stared at her nervously, then she grabbed my shaft that was getting hard from her sent, making me grunt.

“Yes.” I said nervously. “Take me from this world.”

She grinned and jumped up on me, then wrapped her legs around me as I grabbed hold of her. She started to kiss me some more, then worked her way to my lips. Once she reached them, her eyes were closed with pure concentration. I smiled as I never saw anything like this before, making me start kissing her back, then I felt her hand grab my shaft, making me grunt again as she placed it to her slit.

“Wait, standing?” I struggled to ask as I was losing my focus on holding back my instincts with her overwhelming hormones.  
She pushed me in her without saying anything, making me moan from her warmth, then push my hole six inches in her.

“Wow, it’s bigger than I thought it would be.” She moaned, making me chuckle. “Turn off your safety and take your opponent to another world.”

I chuckled again, then started to thrust in her. After a few minutes of thrusting, I moved to the water and turned it off as I knew I wouldn’t have enough energy to take a bath once we were done.

“Focus on me not your shower.” She growled and bit down on my lip, then pushed her tongue past my teeth.

After a few minutes of fucking, I felt my energy start to dwindle to nothing, making me start to pant, then I started to feel the climax approaching, making me start to grunt.

“Where do you want it?” I moaned.

“I don't care.” Nani said. “You’re done until I say anyways.” 

“I hope you know, that I’m not going to have much energy after this.” I moaned as I put my back to the wall and pushed as far as I could into her, then came deep in her.

“To your room please.” She said. “I will try to do the rest for tonight. Do not pass out just yet.”

“I’ll try my best.” I said and walked to my room with me still in her as she stared at me with a love filled face.

Once I got the bed she unwrapped her legs around me, but kept a hold of me, then I laid down and she pulled off me, making me stare at her as she stared at my shaft in impression.

“I’m so glad that girl was out of your league.” She said.

“What girl?” I asked.

“You didn’t notice that cheerleader staring at you?” She asked.

“They all stare at us jocks.” I said with a smile.

“You never even noticed her?” She aked.

“Nope, you stick out far more than any other girl with your beautiful white fur.” I said with a chuckle, then ran my hand through her only patch of gray that was on her stomach.

“I wish I was solid white like you though.” She said with a smile, then started to lick my shaft.

I grunted as I closed my eyes.

“Can we do this more often?” She asked.

“Anytime you want.” I moaned, then purrs started to erupt from my chest.

After a few seconds of her licking me, I felt her start to move, making me look at her. I saw her placing her ass over my shaft, making me stare at her in disbelief.

“Wait...” I started to say, but she pushed me all the way in her before I could say anything else, making me stare at her in disbelief as she barely even made a noise with that. “How did you do that without pain?”

“There was some, but nothing I can’t handle.” She said. “I am a wannabe tomcat after all.”

“Well, you pass with that move.” I said with a smile.

“Can you take over?” She asked. “This position feels awkward to me.”

I nodded and pulled out of her, making her let out a moan.

“Oh I’m going to like those barbs of yours.” She moaned, making me chuckle as she laid down on her stomach.

I stared at her as her tail swayed around smoothly as if she had no worries at all, then I got closer to my task, making her tail twitch away once my body hit it, then she took a deep breath as I lined myself up. I stared at her face and saw she waited with her eyes closed, then I looked at my task as I pushed in, making me grunt.

“God you fill me up nicely in both holes.” She said with a smile. “Relax on me while you screw that hole.”

I smiled and pushed her tail between my legs as I laid down on her, then kissed the back of her neck as I started to thrust in her, making her moan.

“God, you have to try this.” She moaned.

“Pass.” I said. “I’m not into males.”

“Who says females can't do it too?” She asked.

“You don't have a...” I started to say, then yelped out and stopped moving as I felt her tail found my backdoor. “Oh, that’s what you mean.”

She laughed as she stared at my surprised face.

“Just go slow please.” I said.

“You are going slow with me so I am going to with you as well.” She said.

She push her tail deep in me, making me let out several grunts and moans as she navigated smoothly, sending pleasure throughout my body.

“Wow your dead weight now.” She moaned, making me push my body up off her. “No your not crushing me you just heavier than my brother when your relaxing and he’s huge. Please try to fuck me as I explore you.”

I smiled and started thrusting in her as I started to lose my senses from her in me. About a minute later, I felt myself about to climax again.

“Really already?” Nani moaned as she heard my grunting. “Well, fill her up then.”

I chuckled and pushed deep in her as I came deep in her.

“I think I want your tail in me more often.” I moaned as I felt my body relax on her. “I feel a lot more tension release when I cum with your tail in me. Are we done? I can’t continue doing this much longer.”

“Yes, then we do It again first thing tomorrow.” She said. “I need my fix at least five times a day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
